Fat
by chiaki17
Summary: Updated; Echizen Ryoma finally makes his move. RyoSaku. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis. I own nothing. Poor me.

Updated: 12-10-2008; 9:50 pm

**xXx Fat xXx**

"Ryuzaki!" A small guy with a red racket in his hand called out.

"A… Anou, Ryoma-kun…"

"Ne, Ryuzaki, you're getting fatter."

No girl would ever want to be called fat. Not even Ryuzaki Sakuno, the grandchild of Ryuzaki Sumire. The sudden remark from Echizen Ryoma really hit her hard and made her feel bad. Echizen Ryoma was the only man Ryuzaki loved at all. She can still recall the first time she met Ryoma. Just saving her from those intimidating guys in the train made her go head-over-heels with Ryoma. _Ryoma-kun hates fat girls._

The young lady went to the rest room and stared at the mirror. _Am I really getting fatter_? She has been making bentos for Ryoma and she wanted to improve on her cooking skills to please Ryoma more. She loved to taste the bentos she made for Ryoma because she wanted to make sure that Ryoma will like it, but it seems that all those efforts at cooking have turned her into a fat woman. She turned around the mirror and glanced at her flat stomach.

"I must be getting fatter. Ryoma-kun would never tell me something unless it is too obvious. Ah, I will ask Tomo-chan! Maybe she could tell me if I am really getting fat or not." She babbled to herself.

She quickly rushed to the hallway and searched for her dear friend Osakada Tomoka. The girl is really worried, because she knew for a fact that boys hate fat girls. She had seen a lot of TV shows where a fat girl is turned down by the guy they love, and she certainly didn't want to lose Ryoma, the guy she only loved at all.

"A… Anou, Tomo-chan…, I want to ask you something. Can you answer this truthfully?"

"Sure thing, Sakuno. What is it?"

"A… Anou, am I getting fat?"

Cold sweat dropped from the petite girl's face. She clearly was going crazy over the remark Echizen gave. Tomoka turned around and looked at Sakuno's figure. _I hope I'm not. I hope I'm not getting fatter._

"No, Sakuno, you still look pretty much the same as before. You did not look like you've gained weight at all. Why are you asking me that question?"

"Because, anou, Ryoma-kun thinks I'm getting fatter."

"Ehh?? Demo, Sakuno, you look great. Why would Ryoma-sama say such thing? I don't know Sakuno, but my mother says that you should always pay attention to what men says, especially about weight matters. They usually tell the truth because men don't actually pay attention to details."

"Tomo-chan, I don't know what to do. I feel like I am a bloated woman. I don't want to be fat at all." Sakuno was on the verge of crying.

"My mom was taking this diet plan, and if you want, I can ask her to lend the book to you, so that you can follow the diet plan as well. It only made her lose a few pounds, though."

"Domo arigatou, Tomo-chan!" She said as she walked, still not satisfied with what her friend said.

"So, Echizen, how did it go? Did you finally tell her how you feel?" Momoshiro cheerily asked.

"She walked out. I think she misunderstood." The super rookie answered.

"What did you tell her, nya? I saw her in the bleachers today, and she didn't look happy at all." Eiji glomped at his kouhai.

"I told her she was getting fat. I wasn't finished yet with what I was saying, but she suddenly walked out on me."

"That ain't no way to tell a girl about how you feel! Baka Echizen!" Momo angrily said to his kouhai.

"Probability of Echizen hooking up with Ryuzaki: 0.01%"

"Stop it, Inui-senpai. Do I really have to tell her about how I feel? Momo-senpai, how did you tell Ann-chan about how you feel?"

"Don't follow that baka. You may lose your 0.01% of being with Ryuzaki if you follow him."

"What did you say, Mamushi? Want to go at it?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ii data..."

His two senpais are now fighting and Kikumaru Eiji is now glomping at him, mistaking him as a person who needs comfort for not being able to tell his intentions to Ryuzaki Sakuno. He sat down at the corner of the tennis court to think things over. He was clearly not going to let this end this way. He's been keeping this all to himself since he first saw Ryuzaki Sakuno in that fated train. It was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to him, meeting Ryuzaki Sakuno. He lowered his cap and tried to concentrate on making up for the mess that he had done.

"Just tell her how you really feel. You might even be surprised at the results." The tensai beamed, wearing his usual smile that melted the hearts of his fan girls.

"Sankyuu, Fuji-senpai. Mada mada dane."

"Anytime, Echizen."

He left the tennis court at clutched his tennis bag. He sprinted through the school campus and through Ryuzaki's classroom. He waited patiently and prayed that his plan would work.

*KRIIIIIING*

"Ryuzaki."

"A… Anou, Ryoma-kun, our tennis lesson schedule is Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays right? Why are you here? You must've made a mistake…"

"I'm picking you up, Ryuzaki."

The two were silent while walking.

"Ryuzaki, you're getting fatter… and fatter… anou… you're getting so fat that you already became my world. I love you, Ryuzaki. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Anou, Ryoma-kun… gomen nasai! I'm sorry for walking out on you. H-hai. Aishiteru, Ryoma-kun."

Everything was so magical. Ryoma held Sakuno's soft and dainty hand as they crossed the street.

"Aw, O-Chibi was so sweet. I wish I could've done the same to Kia," Eiji said as he stealthily moved in the thick bushes of the city park. His sleek and acrobatic movements helped his teammates to stalk the rookie and his new girlfriend.

"I knew Echizen could do it! Now he and Ryuzaki could go with me and Ann-chan on double dates! Lucky!" Momo said as he followed his senpai.

"Ii data. This is quite unexpected. I never thought Echizen could be this cheesy."

"Heh, Echizen. Ne, Kaidoh, I think you owe me five bucks for that."


End file.
